


Sun-kissed

by GoodIdeaAtTheTime



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: After War relationships, Frozen Teardrop can do one, M/M, Porn, Post-EW, also poor sun safety practices, no betas, we write things last minute and die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/pseuds/GoodIdeaAtTheTime
Summary: The ranch was all of theirs. That had been very important. It couldn’t just be Quatre’s.Trowa and Duo set aside money to save up for it, and Quatre had taken on occasional side work consulting so that the funds didn’t come from his family’s company or wealth, so it was something that was only theirs, something they had worked together to build.





	Sun-kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



The ranch was all of theirs. That had been very important. It couldn’t just be Quatre’s.

Trowa and Duo set aside money to save up for it, and Quatre had taken on occasional side work consulting so that the funds didn’t come from his family’s company or wealth, so it was something that was only theirs, something they had worked together to build.

It had started with the ranch house, and the land around it was left to grow. They fixed up the house, dusting and repainting and fixing up the wood, clearing out the basement and attic and making it theirs.

Eventually, the house was done and Trowa started clearing the garden behind the kitchen, cutting back weeds and digging up tired turf. He took some of the leftover beams from the house, created large planter troughs and filled them with the rich earth from the land around them and started sowing the seeds for their own kitchen garden. Duo and Quatre helped, weeding and watering, building the plastic tunnels to protect them from birds and help them sprout, watching them grow and flourish. Herbs and vegetables at first, and then, after they had built and painted the fence around the garden, they moved into the little orchard beside it, pruning the trees, cutting back the dead wood and clearing all the fruit that had fallen, coaxing it back into life and flourishing with apples.

Apples that Duo then used to start brewing his own cider.

From there, they rolled their way into building a cottage garden that wrapped around the rest of the house, full of fragrant flowers, an arbour where they could sit together under a rich climbing rose, and watching fat bumblebees buzz around the lavender. There was a fire pit, and a barbecue, and it was a rambling, free and full of hidden nooks and crannies. Quatre loved to hide in it and set up with a book, or some work, at one of the little tables, surrounded by nature. Or they could spend their evenings watching the sun set across the fields whilst sat on the swing seat on the porch that followed the house, sharing a blanket and a bottle of wine or two.

The fields rolled down to a small lake which reflected the beautiful blue of the sky, a green and pleasant land.

From there, Duo turned his attentions to the stables and paddocks a little way from the house. Fixing them up, mending the fences and roof, cleaning them out and mending the floors and re-attaching the doors. They looked probably better than they had when they were built.

It wasn’t long before the first horse arrived. Rescued, an ad seen online trying to find a home for an older horse whose owner had died. Duo had been cautiously interested, but then he came home from work one day and there she was, settled in her stable with fresh straw and a contented expression. Trowa and Quatre stood either side trying to look sheepish but failing to hide their pleasure at Duo’s delight. 

Several more quickly followed - rescued from abusive owners, race courses, or owners just unable to manage any more. And a couple of donkeys, Terry and Trevor, who had their own little hut that was constructed on the edge of the paddock to go hang out in when the bigger animals got too much.

It felt good to exert their bodies to care for and create something, to feel the same physical exhaustion they got from missions, from work, and see something for their labours, something that wouldn’t have been there without them. When they were there, it was so easy to think about doing something else with their lives one day. Duo talked about maybe retraining as a vet, or using the horses for therapy with kids. Trowa considered garden design or cooking. Quatre thought he might write a novel. Maybe.

It didn’t matter if they never did it, the fact that they could consider these things as possibilities was something new and exciting for them.

Something precious.  
  


*  
  


It hadn’t started out as a relationship. The ranch had five bedrooms, one for each of them, plus Heero and Wufei when they needed a break. Theoretically they had just been three friends wanting to carve a place for themselves away from society, somewhere designed to meet their needs, to shelter them from the specific stressors that only five people in the whole world had.

But they had finished the first bedroom and ended up all camped in there to begin with, and somehow never moved apart when the other bedrooms were finished. There was comfort with the three of them piled together all limbs and snoring. Duo and Trowa were used to sleeping in groups for protection, for warmth, for comfort. Quatre was used to isolation and clung to the connections he could find - touch-starved since childhood, he soaked it up like a flower in water on a sunny day.

The first kiss had happened when they were having a picnic in the meadow by the lake. The house had been complete for a few months, a two year project finally ended, and they were celebrating sat on soft grass surrounded by wildflowers. Somewhere further up the hill the horses stomped on the ground and nickered to each other as they settled a small argument, but otherwise the only sound was that of the fat bumblebees exploring the clover and daisies, and the gentle lapping of the lake water in the breeze.

Quatre had been laying on his back, full and warm and relaxed, and Duo rolled over to tickle his chin with a buttercup, looking for the yellow tinge under his jaw, the childish game he’d never played when he was young enough to.

“You like butter,” Duo informed Quatre solemnly. Quatre propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Duo thoughtfully for a long moment, before pushing himself up that extra few inches and pressing their mouths together.

The kiss was chaste, but firm and undoubtable. When Quatre pulled back, Duo looked stunned, and over his shoulder Trowa looked cautious, uncertain.  He plucked the yellow flower from Duo’s fingers and crawled across the blanket to hold it under Trowa’s chin, the smudge of it present there too.

“Trowa likes butter as well,” Quatre told Duo, and then leaned forward on his hands and knees to repeat the kiss with their quiet companion.

When they parted, Trowa smirked a little, and took the buttercup off Quatre, twisting to hold it under Duo’s chin. Duo waited, although there was a cautious little smile on his face as he watched the two of them. Trowa looked over his shoulder, back at Quatre.

“Duo likes butter too,” he said, and then turned his head back to meet Duo as the braided man leaned into the kiss he knew was coming. 

Once they had pushed through that barrier, it felt as natural and normal as breathing. Touching and kissing, entwined limbs and teasing pinches, tickles and thumps and just damn well lifting someone up and carrying them to where they wanted them if they weren’t going to stop working and just come to bed already.

It worked pretty well.

 

*  
  


The day was hot, the August air heavy and thick, grasshoppers chirping all around. Sweaty and uncomfortable, Duo stood, abruptly, and declared he was going for a swim in the lake.

Trowa and Quatre watched as, instead of turning back to the house to get his swimsuit, Duo stripped off his t-shirt, tanned, scarred skin shining with sweat and muscles stretching delightfully with the motion. He tossed it onto the bench, and then paused, clearly noticing the intense concentration on his partners’ faces as they tracked his movements. A slow, lazy smirk twisted his lips and he took his time undoing his belt and fly, sliding his jeans and underwear down his long legs in one go, pulling them off with his boots. He abandoned them with his t-shirt, and stood, naked and shameless in the garden, the tan of his arms fading slightly as it reached his chest, and paling further over his hips and legs.

“You gonna join me?” he said, as he started walking down the meadow to the water below, a vision amongst the wildflowers, braid swinging behind him.

Quatre leapt to his feet and tugged his own clothes off, hastily following, but Trowa disappeared into the house briefly, before emerging a few minutes later with an armful of towels covering his modesty, clothes abandoned inside.

Duo was already in the lake by the time Quatre reached the short, and he let out a groan that was very definitely sexual as he sank deep into the cool water, letting it caress his skin. The shallows were warm around Quatre’s feet and ankles, but the further away from the shore he got, the cooler it became, until he was stood chest-deep, feeling the gentle currents of fresh water moving around his naked body.

It rippled further as Trowa waded in beside him, and the waves and currents felt strangely erotic around him - certainly helped by the view of the tall, broad-shouldered man making his way into the water beside them. Quatre dropped low in the water, taking his feet from the floor and lazily sculling to keep his head above the surface, aware of his nudity in so many ways, and very aware of the nudity of the other two men with him.

He started and splashed as he suddenly felt a firm chest against his back, nipples hardened in the cold water rubbing over his shoulder blades. Duo let out a hiss of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Quatre’s body, one across his chest, the other sliding across his stomach, swirling the water around, mixing the water Quatre had warmed up with colder flurries that teased and tortured. Duo’s hand deftly found what it was looking for, the half-hard erection between Quatre’s legs which twitched with interest as firm, calloused fingers wrapped around it. Cool from the lake, but still with some of Duo’s warmth, and so sensitive from the water, all he could do was gasp and try and push into it with no leverage as he floated.

Then there were firm hands on his hips and hips between his legs, and he was being held up between Duo and Trowa as Duo’s fingers worked magic acoss his skin. He had never been this without purchase before, without a way to move with what was happening, instead he was pinned, back against Duo, legs around Trowa, as he was tortured and teased. Duo’s pleasure rumbled through his back, and the heat in Trowa’s green eyes as he watched the show almost felt like a touch in itself.

It wasn’t long before he was tensing and shuddering his completion out into the waters, and Duo chuckled low in his throat, loosening his grip and letting Trowa take the weight of Quatre’s torso and let the blonde wrap himself around him like an anchor as he was carried out of the lake and laid on the towels that had been thoughtfully spread out on the grassy bank.

As he sprawled and basked in the sunshine, Quatre watched Duo emerge from the lake behind Trowa, water sloughing off his body as he moved to the shallows. Trowa straightened and turning to face him, the water on his own skin shining in the sun. They met in a fierce kiss, pressed together at the hips, hands slipping and sliding over each others backs, hips, asses…

Through some manoeuvering they ended up laying on the towels beside Quatre, Trowa on his back and Duo holding his weight over him on his hands, one thigh pressed between Trowa’s and gently rocking his own erection against Trowa’s hip. Trowa didn’t even break the kiss as one deft hand reached up under the edge of the tube and reappeared with a tube of lubricant and condoms. Quatre let out a huff of laughter and relieved Trowa of them. 

He rolled onto his knees and busied himself arranging his lovers, using lips and fingers, caresses and kisses, until they lay on their sides, Trowa’s leg hooked over Duo’s hip, letting Quatre coat his fingers in lubricant and reach down to begin prepping the tall man, as he pressed a kiss to the back of Trowa’s neck.

There was a contented hum as one finger found its way inside, and then a gasp as the second finger did, followed by a long, rumbling groan at the third. Quatre took his time then, working them in and out, feeling Trowa’s hips shifting in response until all three were rocking to the rhythm Quatre set. 

Duo let out a disgruntled noise as Trowa was rolled onto his back away from him, but that ended in a pleased moan as Quatre pulled him up too with a few teasing tugs on his cock before deftly rolling the condom over his length and slathering it in lube. It didn’t take much convincing for Duo to assume the position, but he paused briefly to catch Quatre's lips in a crushing kiss. Even before they parted, Quatre's hands were on his hips, guiding him into position, reaching between the two of them to press Duo's cock against Trowa's ass, and then swallowing the reverent breath Duo let out as he slowly sank inside. 

There was a moment of stillness as they basked in the place Quatre had brought them - radiating outwards in the world and back in time, from that spot where they were entwined, to this meadow, this house, together, on Earth, at peace. The weight of it was so huge and Quatre could always feel it filling them, every time, and it filled him too. He had tried to lead, and they’d followed him here, to this.

He ran his hands over the two of them, marvelling at their trust, and he pressed kisses to their lips, faces, arms and across Duo’s neck and shoulders as the two started to move together, slowly and tenderly, with gentle gasps and caresses. There was something lazy and leisurely about their movements, just biding their time as Quatre moved behind Duo again, pushing his braid out of the way, over his shoulder, as Quatre found the lube and the condoms again, working his fingers inside his partner, matching the rhythm of the taller man’s slim hips easily.

The noises coming from the pair in front of him were so relaxed and blissful they were almost hypnotic. It was as though they bypassed Quatre’s ears altogether and he felt the sounds inside him, warm and tempting, roiling through his body and slowly building up, until he was rolling a condom on, and slicking himself with lubricant before bracing himself over Duo’s back.

“It’s alright,” Duo promised, his voice deep and throaty, relaxed and rich like melted chocolate. “Come on in.”

“The water’s fine,” Trowa added, and got a little, breathy chuckle from Duo at the joke. Quatre felt his own smile widen, and his heart swell that bit more, like it did every day these two men continued to love and amaze him.

He pressed forward slowly, savouring the feeling as every inch of him was surrounded. Trowa’s long arms reached around Duo and fingers carded through his hair, the other hand stroking his hip as he settled himself, braced his weight comfortably over the two of them. Sometimes Quatre wished he were the tallest, rather than the shortest of the three. Wished he had the reach to be able to hold them both as close as he wanted during times like this, protecting them.

For a long moment they were still, basking in the connection and their three heartbeats in sync, feeling almost like one. And then Duo tensed his muscles, making both Quatre and Trowa gasp as his cock twitched inside one whilst he clenched around the other. In response, Quatre pulled back, a long, slow movement, before inching forward again at the same speed. Duo arched underneath him, trying to push back, speed the pace, but Trowa pinned him, forcing him to move at Quatre’s speed. Payback for earlier in the lake, Quatre thought. Turnabout was fair play.

It became meditative, tantric, the three of them losing themselves in the slow, steady rhythm, letting each minute movement flood their senses, their minds totally clear of anything other than the next motion, the next sensation. Slow, and long, there was no drive for completion, just the celebration of each moment together, and the joy and pleasure that came from their joining.

This was the definition of their relationship, at the very core of it all. 

No rush, no hurry, just enjoying everything as it came and exulting in that.

Orgasm caught Duo by surprise - long past being able to vocalise anything, he went from malleable to tense all of a sudden, and then he was jerking slightly out of the rhythm whilst Trowa stroked his hair and Quatre pressed kisses along the ridges of his spine. Oversensitive and exhausted, Quatre withdrew and he and Trowa rolled Duo to lay on the towels alongside them, sweaty and panting all of a sudden. They caressed and soothed him, and then Trowa pulled Quatre down to him, into him, and Duo’s hands touched and held where they could reach as they moved together, eventually slipping down to wrap around Trowa’s erection, solid and swollen. His slick fingers pumped across him once, twice, at the same leisurely pace and then Trowa was arching upwards and spilling over his stomach, Quatre’s stomach, Duo’s hand.

This second time, Quatre let the pulsing of Trowa pull him over the edge as well, and he pressed his forehead into Trowa’s collarbone as he shuddered and shivered his own release, feeling like it was pulled deep from his soul. 

They lay entangled together, pulling off condoms and knotting them tightly, for as long as their could bear it in the warmth, until they had enough energy to crawl into the cool lake again, floating on their backs in the water and luxuriating in the wonder that their life was now.

“You know,” Quatre said, drifting between his two lovers, “sea otters hold hands whilst they float, so they don’t drift apart.”

“Yeah?” Duo said, and then his fingers were lacing into Quatre’s.

“I heard something like that,” Trowa agreed, taking his other hand. 

No, Quatre thought happily. They wouldn’t drift apart.  
  


*  
  


Later that evening, back in the house, after thorough showers, Trowa carefully smoothed layer after layer of aloe vera into Duo and Quatre’s skin, his own having just gone maddeningly brown.

“Sunscreen,” Duo told Trowa, as Quatre sighed whilst the cool gel briefly soothed the burn on his back. “Next time, bring lube, condoms, and sunscreen.”

“I’ll do my best to remember,” Trowa assured him. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Kangofu_CB! I submit tithes to the church of 2x3x4.
> 
> I initially wanted this to be Lake!Sex, but then I researched having sex in a lake, and the answer is don't do it. Always research the safety of your porn, folks, and don't have sex in a lake because bodies do not like it apparently.


End file.
